


Pampering Done Right

by Azeran



Series: Marvel Slash [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lady Loki, Loki isn't the type to decline a good gift, She likes being spoiled, Tony likes to pamper people, and spoil them with gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there's one thing Pepper and I could ever agree on, it was that a bit of old fashioned primping goes a long way. We take it very seriously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampering Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Lady Loki here of late….not quite sure why. Either way, it’s Loki, and Loki is always fun to play with. Especially when Tony’s in the picture. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel is not my property, nor are Tony Stark and Loki. How I wish that they were, but alas……nope.

"You do realize that this is all completely unnecessary? I could just as easily use magic to give myself a proper appearance for tonight." Loki lounged back in the reclining chair and stared at the polish painting both sets of her nails a deep, nephrite colored green. It was a lovely color choice, and she knew Tony must have asked for it specifically when he was making all these preparations. 

"Sorry princess. If there's one thing Pepper and I could ever agree on, it was that a bit of old fashioned primping goes a long way. We take it very seriously. And you don't really seem all that bothered by it anyway." Tony grinned at her from the chair positioned at her side, thumbs still working at the glossy screen of his Starkpad. "Relax Loki. Enjoy it! Didn't you guys do stuff like this on Asgard anyway? I mean, there's a reason they call this the royal treatment. You should be used to getting pampered." 

"Pampered? Perhaps, but never in this form," she drew a hand down her body, letting it hover a few inches away from her skin, only just covered by a thin towel made of what Tony had called Egyptian cotton. It was luxuriously soft, almost enough to make her forget that she was nude beneath it. "You forget. My mastery of seidr and shapeshifting was never a well appreciated talent back home. Asgard relishes a proud warrior, Anthony. They idolize brawn over wit, and strength over cunning."

Tony grinned. "In other words, you were the Slytherin in a house of Gryffindor's. How appropriate. Guess it does explain all the green though," he picked up Loki's right hand and admired her nails, the color shimmering wetly, flecked throughout with dark gold. "I made a good choice. This is a great color for you. Hey, do they even have manicures on Asgard?" 

"Unfortunately not. I must admit, it was a pleasurable enough experience. You mortals have very unusual, albeit effective means of personal care." She found herself loving the sight of her nails in such pristine condition, the cuticles neat and edges smooth. In fact, all of this so called beauty regime had so far been pleasant. The attendant who had dressed her hair had been firm, yet gentle, brushing out the raven locks until they gleamed like skeins of silk and then wrapping them heated curlers, loosely pinned now to her skull. That was to say nothing for sheer amount of lotions and fragrant oils that had been rubbed into her skin during what the other mortal had called a deep tissue massage. Indeed, it certainly lived up to its name. Loki now felt positively boneless in her chair, and was ever more thankful that her limbs were propped up in a softer version of stirrups, putting her colored nails and gleaming skin on full display. Tony certainly seemed to be enjoying the sight. 

"Anthony. You're staring," Loki met his gaze and coyly smirked. There was a familiar gleam in the ocher that spoke of pure satisfaction, and an interest that was sinfully unadulterated. "My my....is that lust I see?" She cooed, shifting in her seat, the prominent swell of her cleavage exposed by the towel's warm folds. As if it were a beacon, Tony's eyes hastened to it. "If I'd known that you so enjoyed all this excessive coddling, I might have allowed it sooner. Do tell, what entices you the most about all this? Is it the grandeur? The sheer expense of it all is fairly impressive, though you must be used to it by now."

"We both speak the language of money Lokes. But I have to admit, there's something right about seeing you all docile and dolled up." Reaching out to tilt her face down for better admiration, Tony swiped his thumb over her mouth, naturally plump in Loki's female form. Loki favored coloring her lips in her Bordeaux lipstick, but for now they were a lighter shade of red, glossy with a sheen of spittle as she licked her lips reflexively, brushing his calloused skin by accident. Or rather, on purpose. She was nothing if not tricksy. "You know, I think I like this shapeshifting ability of yours," Tony purred. "It could be handy. I get normal you every day, and now I’ve got a gorgeous date to all of the charity functions Pep makes me attend. It's a win win situation." 

Loki smirked, waving him back into his chair. “How lucky for you that I’m willing to accommodate your selfish desires then. But what if I refused to accompany you to these functions? Would you still attend?”

“Pepper would make me. I’d be extremely bored though, if it’s any consolation.” Obediently sitting back as per requested by the trickster, Tony still managed to be the perverse schemer that he was and edged his chair closer to Loki’s, casually resting a hand on her naked ankle. “I really appreciate you doing this for me, Lokes. You know that, don’t you? You didn’t have to agree to be my date. You could just hang around the tower while all us do gooders go and preach about the importance of sharing and caring.” He slid his hand higher, stroking the sensitive flesh behind her knee. “But I’m glad you aren’t. You’re going to look gorgeous tonight.”

“Implying I don’t now?” She tracked his bronzed hand as it wrapped firmly around her calf and angled her leg closer to him, as much as the stirrups allowed. “Do be careful. I’d hate to see all this hard work gone to waste.” Her painted toes gave a small waggle, showing off the glittering polish all the better. 

"We wouldn't want that," Tony agreed, making circles on Loki's knee with the edge of his thumb. "A good pedicure isn't cheap, and yours looks particularly nice. They really gave you some well earned TLC, didn't they?" Rather like a naughty child who'd just discovered a newest trick or game he might play, the inventor rolled his chair in front of her own and positioned himself between her splayed legs with a grin that played off being innocent. "Mind if I take a...closer look? I want to make sure we're getting our money's worth here." 

Ah....she'd caught Tony's interest then. It was too obvious, emblazoned across his handsome face like a scarlet banner. He had a deep lust for the fairer sex, and was her form not that of a woman now? More importantly, Tony enjoyed the new and unknown. He had to discover it, work out those secrets that were hidden from him. He'd had Loki as a male more times than she could ever remember, and she him, but never had he touched this form with such a level of intimacy. That made her unmarked territory now. 

Loki hummed, demurely lowering her lashes. If he wanted to discover the secrets of her flesh, then she was more than happy to give him the chance. Not that Tony needed her permission. He hadn't even waited for it. "Ever the excitable one.." she watched him lean off his seat and touch her inner thigh, caressing where the towel just covered her shifted flesh. "Anthony, they did nothing to me there that would warrant your interest."

"You got the massage, didn't you? Yeah…I can tell. You're still slick from all the oil." His entire hand slipped beneath the cotton and rubbed against her, eliciting a breathy sigh from the trickster. Loki could feel the heat of his skin against hers, hot as a brand as his fingers inched towards the juncture between her legs. His curiosity must be eating him alive, if he was already seeking it out. 

"Perhaps on my thighs, but they stopped before it could spread any further." It was neither Aesir nor mortal custom to take advantage of valued clientele, though she wouldn't have said no to some more of those warming oils now; Tony's fingers felt so dry and calloused against her. Loki squirmed, mindful of her vulnerable position in the chair. She was all but splayed open for his pleasure in these damnable stirrups, and what protection the towel offered was moot now that he was touching her, the pad of his finger lightly brushing down her slit. "A--Anthony!" Loki shivered, bucking away. "Too rough.." 

"Sorry. I guess this form hasn't seen a lot of mileage over the years, huh?" Tony looked around and then wheeled his chair over to the door, flipping the lock while he fished a bottle out of the stash hidden in the small, glass fronted cabinet holding all the masseuse’s supplies. "Here we go. Lotion should do the trick." Pushing himself back over to Loki with a lewd smile and waggle of his dark brow, he popped the cap open and squeezed some of the lotion onto his fingers, guiding them back under the towel. "Be careful what you do with your legs. Wouldn't want to mess up those pretty nails. You're rocking an open toe tonight." 

A particular scent wafted around her. It reminded her vaguely of honey, sweet and viscous, and Loki drew it deeply into her lungs as she felt Tony's hand cupping her quim, breaching the warm outer folds to nudge that which they hid from sight. "And you know this h-how?"

"Simple babe. I picked them out. Had to make sure they matched your dress, didn't I?" One flick of his thumb had her gasping and arching away from the chair, and it took all her might not to dig her nails into the tooled leather. "Shh," Tony soothed, resting his other hand on her knee, affection dripping from every word he used to praise her, reveling in this turn of events. "It's just like I said. You're going to look gorgeous, Loki. A literal goddess, strutting around for the world to see. I mean, you're beautiful no matter what-" he twisted his thumb, rubbing circles around her clit, "but with actual effort put in? I've seen normal you all glamoured up. It's time we gave your lady self some attention." 

Loki's legs trembled in the padded stirrups, which she regretted using more and more as Tony manipulated them wider apart, spreading her open for more of his ministrations. "Your attentiveness shall be my torture if you do not stop this teasing!" 

“This isn’t torture babe. It’s pampering.” He did something particularly clever with his fingers that had her whimpering up a storm, however against her will, teeth ground tight as Loki tried her best to suppress the sounds before he could hear. Too little effort, and far too late. Tony heard, and he took full advantage. “Now Lokes, don’t do that. I want to hear you.” Tony leaned towards her and kissed up her jaw line, delicately mouthing the ivory skin that was flushed as a rose beneath her lashes, hooked so low all Loki could see was the slightest sliver of light, and her lover’s bourbon colored gaze intently watching her. “C’mon…..”

Damn him, but she couldn’t help herself. “A-Anthony….” Loki’s toes curled with the blossoms of arousal pleasantly unfurling beneath her navel, heat spreading wildly through her veins. Whether it was his experience with women coming into play, or simply his extensive knowledge of her, and what she enjoyed, Tony was playing her body as well as any musician would his instrument, stringing her cries and whimpers into a chorus that began its throbbing crescendo as his fingers sank past her folds deep into her sheath. “Anthony, please!!” The plead was ripped out of her before Loki could stop herself; she was so much more sensitive in this form. Every drag of his skin against her inner walls had her coiling in the chair like a serpent, strangled hisses breathed through her teeth. “I ca-can’t….it’s too much!” She held the armrest tighter with her left hand, though the other pushed against Tony’s chest. She did wonder in the back of her mind whether or not this would ruin her nails, or if the polish was dry now, but she was firmly distracted by such thoughts in a manner of seconds, when the engineer parted the towel’s folds and exposed her cunt to the air. With the angle of the chair Loki couldn’t see herself, but she did see his hand between her legs, two fingers buried in her wetness. It was erotic to the point of tears, and she sobbed openly as he drew the digits out of her. They were positively dripping with her slick. “Stop…Anthony--” 

“Is that really what you want?” Tony laid his hand on her leg and pulled back, enough for her to see his smug grin. “I’ll stop, Loki, if you want me to. But I don’t think you do…” hitching his chair closer, he kissed the spot where her thigh curved towards her sopping quim and let his lips linger, hot and firm against her, promising that which made her body sing. Loki couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had somebody’s mouth on her sexually. Certainly it was rare, in this form particularly. “Babe,” Tony’s growl caught her attention anew, and she blinked back her tears with a low moan. “If you really want me to back off, now’s the time to tell me. We’re working with a limited time frame here. I want you completely relaxed and stress free when the masseuse comes back, but I won’t lay hand on you if you tell me no.” His lips shifted towards her center, two fiery brands that promised her screams, gasps, all of which would be her own. “Tell me….” 

The kiss to her cunt was the final straw. Loki sank her nails into his shoulder and begged for more in a shattered, husky voice that surprised even her, fern green eyes snapping open and glowing with ecstasy. As promised, she received exactly what she wanted. Tony pushed his tongue inside her and devoured her, the moisture dripping from her skin into his waiting mouth. His talent was unprecedented, and Loki had no choice but to endure every swipe and calculated flick of that skilled muscle as he heartily busied himself with the task at hand, giving her as much pleasure as humanely possible. Damn him, but he did it well. Loki no longer held back her screams and rich moans of delight, finding it pointless. Tony knew she enjoyed this, and his ministrations to her quim only grew more enthusiastic when he heard her noises. 

Soon enough though, it became too much. She was over stimulated, and desperate, bucking her hips away from the chair to get any sense of friction. “Anthony….!” Loki curled her fingers in his shirt collar, straining the soft fabric as she loudly keened and pushed against his mouth. He chuckled, spreading her apart with two fingers and lapping at the entire heat of her, steady and firm, his tongue prodding her swollen clit. “N-nhh! Fuck!! Anthony, f-finish me!”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Watching her writhe, Tony removed his mouth and pressed his fingertip against her clit, applying pressure to the nub as Loki’s cries reached even louder peaks than before, tinged with a raw need. “If you want it babe, all you have to do is ask. You know I only want to make you happy.” 

Ask indeed. Tony wanted her to beg. Any other time Loki would have considered using her magic to reverse their roles, show him why you shouldn’t play games with the trickster god. But she did crave release, so much so that her body ached with it, flames of passion making her burn. No…..resisting was futile. Loki could have revenge later, if she so desired. For now, this was more important. A necessity. “I need it. You have to,” drawing her fingers down his cheek, a certain reverence to the act, she moaned something quiet beneath her breath for his ears alone, fluttering her black as sin lashes with a beguiling mewl. “Tony….please. Give me what I want. You’re the only one who can…..” 

Judging by his panted “fuck”, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. “You’ve got it. One mind blowing orgasm coming right up.” Which he delivered flawlessly. It only took the smallest twist of his fingers around her clit, Tony’s mouth kissing up and down the damp skin, but it was enough to make Loki stiffen and nearly lurch out of her chair as blinding waves of bliss and darkness crashed over her, numbing her to anything but the sensation of her orgasm overtaking her. She barely even noticed Tony pulling away to watch her. “Goddamn…you’re beautiful--you know that?” He caught her face between his hands and stole her whimpers with a kiss, and she tasted herself on his lips, musky and sweet. “So fucking beautiful…I want you like this again. Fuck, I need it Loki.” Hips canting towards the dewy nest between her thighs, Tony broke the kiss and groaned against her mouth, nipping at the bruised and ruddy flesh. “We’re doing this again, all of it. Every time I’ve got to go to one of those stupid functions, I’m bringing you here. This is just--”

“Exhilarating?” Loki’s quicksilver voice melted over him, and she shivered in his hold, paying special attention to the gleam in his eyes, the pupils dilated to the point of masking all color. Then there was the bulge in his pants, straining their seams until she thought he might pop free of the fabric. Loki reached for his zipper, intending on giving him the release he had so richly earned, but her hand was caught in one of his own and laid instead on his chest, allowing Loki to feel the race of his heart beneath cotton and the reactor’s glass. “Anthony?” Her brows knit together, questioning. “You are aroused, are you not? I only meant to-”

“I know Loki.” Tony stroked down her arm before spanning his hand across her shoulder blade, leaning her forward so he could kiss her brow, the plush corner of her lips. “I know. But I don’t want you to. This wasn’t about me.” Meeting her surprised look with a grin that she could only define as adoring, he fished one of the pins out of her hair and drew the curler out of its silken nest, allowing the tendril of black to snake over her naked shoulder where he could toy with it, winding it around his index finger. “Don’t look so surprised! I told you that I take pampering seriously. It’s an art, babe. An art you clearly don’t have all that much experience with.” Tony wrapped her hair around his fist and angled her head back, staring at her shrouded eyes, the way her lips were parted and damp with saliva, bruised to a shade reminiscent of red berries. “We’ll work on that. I’m thinking it took take--weeks? Maybe even months. You can’t rush these things.” 

“Months,” Loki repeated, a touch dazed. The sheer expense was enough to make the most spoiled of royals titillated, but neither of them would hardly think anything of it. It was more the fact that Tony enjoyed spoiling her so much that he wanted to do this again…and again. All for the sake of pampering her, as he claimed she deserved. Feeling overwhelmed, she drooped against the cushions and followed her lover as he found a clean towel and began mopping at her damp skin, cleaning it of her juices. “As in….months? Anthony, that is a lot of time. Exactly how many charity functions do you plan to attend?” 

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know. Depends on how many Pepper decides are worthy donating to. It could be a few, but I’d guess at least a couple a month. Three tops.” He looked up at her and cocked his head, teasing her with a hint of a grin. “You alright with that Lokes? I mean, you don’t have to go if you really don’t want to. It’s like I said. I just appreciate you lending a helping hand.” Tony kissed her cheek, nuzzling the pink patches decorating their apples. “If this is all too much for you, just say the word. There’s no fun in spoiling an unwilling participant.” 

My, but he was manipulative. Or rather, coercive, which Loki could appreciate. It was a talent she understood well, and implemented often enough to suit her own needs. Where her intentions were often less than pure though, Tony’s were…..both spoiled and charitable. How interesting. “You worry too much,” Loki whispered, drawing his lips to hers as he chuckled and met the kiss full force, his hands grasping both of her slender hips. From the corner of her eye Loki saw the door rattle, someone trying to get inside, but she didn’t care. She moaned her appreciation and toyed with his hair, gathering the chocolate strands between her fingers as the door rattled harder, matched by a firm knocking and the sound of someone calling Tony’s name. “I think it’s time for the professionals to take over,” Loki purred. “Though they’ll never be able to live up to such high standards. You do take pampering to extraordinary levels….”

Tony smirked at her, fondling the length of her fingers with their tips of emerald and gold. “What can I say? I’m always happy to surpass expectations.”


End file.
